Terima Kasih
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Fic pertama saya, masih cupu, IshiHime


Ini fic pertama saya neh, masih cupu, gaje, abal n maksa. Yah pokoknya selamat baca deh

Terima Kasih

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Pagi yang cerah di kota Karakura, seperti biasa sesampainya di kelas Orihime terlihat riang, senyum tersimpul diwajahnya.

"Selamat pagi Ishida-kun!" sapa Orihime pada seorang lelaki berkacamata.

"Selamat pagi Inoue-san" jawab Ishida mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya ke arah datangnya suara yang menyapanya.

"Ini buku menjahit yang aku pinjam kemarin, terima kasih banyak Ishida-kun" jawab Inoue sembari tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Inoue-san" balas Ishida datar,

Orihime langsung berjalan menuju mejanya, menaruh tasnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Ichigo memasuki kelas diikuti Rukia dibelakangnya. Spontan Orihime yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya langsung melambai pada Ichigo dan Rukia sambil berteriak

"Selamat pagi Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!"

"Selamat pagi Inoue!" jawab Rukia dengan penuh semangat.

"Yo Inoue! bersemangat seperti biasanya ya", jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis.

Orihime berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang _blushing_ sebisa mungkin agar tidak diketahui oleh teman-temannya saat Ichigo balas menyapanya. Dalam hatinya, Orihime bertanya-tanya karena jarang sekali Ichigo membalas salamnya apalagi dengan senyuman manis. Apakah ini petunjuk bahwa Ichigo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Pertanyaan itu terus berulang-ulang dalam kepalanya yang membuat Orihime melamun hingga bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran dimulai.

Beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba, Orihime mengintip koridor depan kelasnya, mencari sosok lelaki berambut oranye yang menurut Keigo sedang melamun di koridor depan kelas. Ternyata lelaki berambut oranye itu memang berdiri sendirian di tepi koridor melihat ke luar jendela sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Kurosaki-kun?" panggil Orihime sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo di tepi koridor.

"Oh, Inoue?" jawab Ichigo dengan sedikit menoleh kearah Orihime.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Kurosaki-kun"

"Heh?" ucap Ichigo dengan nada malas.

"Emm.. sebenarnya.. a-a-aku.." lanjut Orihime terbata-bata, jantungnya berdetak dengat sangat kencangnya seperti mau copot. Wajahnya juga memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa kau sakit Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo yang melihat wajah Inoue memerah.

"Eh.. tidak.. anu.. kulihat Kurosaki-kun tidak membawa bekal, aku membawa lebih kalau Kurosaki-kun mau" jawab Orihime mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo.

"Ti-Tidak usah repot-repot" jawab Ichigo cepat dengan wajah memucat. Semua orang tahu kalau masakan Orihime sangat aneh rasanya.

"ICHIGO, ada pekerjaan!" teriak Rukia dari ujung koridor memutus pembicaraan Orihime dan Ichigo.

"Maaf Inoue, kelihatannya ada hollow muncul, aku harus pergi dulu. Oh ya, kau, Ishida dan Chad tidak usah pergi, biar kami saja yang membereskannya" ucap Ichigo sambil berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Inoue. Wajahnya tampak lega karena ia terselamatkan dari masakan aneh Orihime.

Orihime yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit meskipun tidak dilihat oleh Ichigo yang berlari kearah Rukia. Wajahnya tertunduk.

'Sepertinya memang Kuchiki-san yang ada di hati Kurosaki-kun bukan diriku' pikirnya.

Sebenarnya dirinya sudah mulai merasakannya sejak pertama Rukia datang. Ichigo menjadi lebih semangat dalam segala hal, Ichigo yang terpuruk pun juga bisa bangkit karena dukungan Rukia bukan dirinya. Ichigo yang jarang tersenyum menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum dengan Rukia di sampingnya. Seperti yang barusan, saat dengan dirinya Ichigo tak banyak bicara dan terlihat lesu, tetapi saat panggilan dari Rukia terdengar, wajah Ichigo terlihat kembali semangatnya.

Meskipun sering saling mengejek, tapi jelas terlihat bahwa hubungan IchiRuki sangat dekat. Pernah dirinya nekat menanyakan hubungan antara Ichigo dan Rukia langsung ke Rukia, tetapi Rukia hanya menjawab mereka adalah teman biasa. Tapi jika dilihat dari kenyataan yang ada, bukankah sangat jelas bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain di sisinya. Mungkin juga mereka sudah saling mencintai tapi belum menyadarinya.

Hatinya sakit membayangkan Ichigo memang lebih menyukai Rukia daripada dirinya atau mungkin memang dirinya tidak pernah terlintas di kepala Ichigo sama sekali.

Pipinya sedikit memerah, badannya bergetar, tumpah sudah bulir-bulir air dari matanya. Dari cengkeraman tangan pada sweaternya yang semakin erat itu terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya berusaha menahan kegelisahan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba….

"Kau cemburu pada Kuchiki-san ya?" Tanya seorang lelaki bermata biru dari belakang.

"Ah.. eh.. I..Ishida-kun" katanya di sela-sela sesenggukan tangisnya.

"Dasar bodoh, mengapa tidak langsung katakan pada Kurosaki kalau kau menyukainya"

"Darimana Ishida-kun tahu?" Tanya Orihime yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Dari semua sikapmu itu sudah sangat jelas bahwa kau menyukainya" terang Ishida dengan tenang sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu pasti sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau suka bersama dengan orang lain. Tapi melihat orang yang kau suka bersama dengan sahabatnya itu bagus kan?" lanjut Ishida dengan diikuti senyumannya berusaha menghibur Orihime.

Orihime yang beradu mata dengan Ishida terdiam mematung mendengar kata kata Ishida, lalu menyeka air matanya.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Aku duluan Inoue-san"

"Sebaiknya cuci mukamu dulu, sebelum masuk kelas" lanjut Ishida sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Terima kasih, Ishida-kun" ucap Orihime lirih.

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

Pulang sekolah lebih awal karena ada rapat dadakan antara guru dan kepala sekolah. Orihime menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang berjalan pulang bersama Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun, nanti sore bisa temui aku di taman Karakura?" Tanya Orihime penuh harap.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan.." lanjutnya.

"Ah.. maaf Inoue nanti sore aku janji mengajak Rukia ke Chappyland." Jawab Ichigo.

"Haaaah, ini gara-gara aku kalah taruhan dengannya, dasar cebol itu, merepotkan saja" lanjut pemuda berambut oranye ini.

"Kalau nanti malam pukul 8 bagaimana Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Orihime tanpa menyerah.

"Hmmmm, tidak masalah, Oke nanti jam 8 malam di Taman Karakura" Ichigo menyepakati janjinya.

"Aku pergi dulu Inoue, Rukia sudah menunggu tuh"

Dan seperti biasa saat Ichigo mendatangi Rukia untuk pulang bareng pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut terus di perjalanan pulang hingga bayangan kedua orang itu lenyap dari pandangan Orihime.

Beberapa dari kata-kata Ichigo tadi berhasil membuat Orihime hanya terdiam terpaku untuk beberapa menit. Dadanya terasa sesak, berbagai pertanyaan dan keraguan muncul dalam pikirannya. Berkali-kali dia berusaha meyakini ucapan Rukia waktu itu.

"Mereka hanya teman biasa.." tanpa sadar kalimat itu terucap lirih di bibir mungil Orihime seakan memaksa pikirannya meyakini itu.

Di jalan menuju rumah Orihime…

"Mereka pergi bersama lagi?" suara itu mengagetkan Orihime yang sedang berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya.

"Ishida-kun?" Orihime menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah yang masih sedih.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian, lalu karena sedang bosan, sekarang aku mau membeli buku astronomi di toko buku yang berada di dekat rumah Inoue-san, itu saja" ucap Ishida yang sebenarnya rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan arah yang ditujunya sekarang.

"Hehe, Terima kasih Ishida-kun.." ujar Orihime dengan senyum kecil, sambil berjalan disamping Ishida.

"Untuk apa?" Ishida memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

**MALAM HARINYA**

"Maaf Inoue, sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Ichigo yang berlari menghampiri Orihime.

"Tidak kok, baru sampai." Jawab Orihime.

"Nah, masalah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Inoue?" Ichigo langsung _to the point._

"Be-begini Kurosaki-Kun…." Orihime bicara dengan wajah agak tertunduk dan malu.

"Aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun sejak dulu" akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar disertai wajah Orihime yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eh.. ah.. eh.." jawab Ichigo salah tingkah, wajahnya juga ikut memerah, ini baru pertama kalinya dia ditembak perempuan.

Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa menit.

"emm.. maaf Inoue..", Ichigo akhirnya bersuara memecahkan keheningan dan juga memecahkan hati Orihime.

"Ada seseorang yang telah menempati hatiku, maaf Inoue.." ucap Ichigo sambil menatap mata Orihime yang berkaca-kaca memancarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-kun, hatiku lega sudah bisa mengucapkan hal yang sudah kupendam lama ini" ucap Orihime berpura-pura tegar.

"Apakah orang itu Kuchiki-san?", Tanya Orihime.

"Ya.." jawab Ichigo pendek, berusaha tidak melukai hati Orihime lebih lanjut.

Hening menyerang mereka berdua, hening yang lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Hanya suara angin yang menggerakkan dedaunan pohon yang terdengar.

"Ini sudah malam, perlu kuantar pulang?" Tanya Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Tidak usah Kurosaki-kun, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Orihime mencoba menguasai dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan Inoue" Ichigo berpamitan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kurosaki-kun, kita masih bisa menjadi teman kan?" sambil berusaha menahan tangis yang semakin sulit dibendung.

"Tentu saja, Inoue, ikatan persahabatan tidak akan putus hingga kita mati", jawab Ichigo.

"Terima kasih Kurosaki-kun" Orihime berusaha tersenyum walaupun jelas terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kepergian lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

"Ah, Inoue-san" suara itu mengagetkan Orihime.

"Ishida-kun? Sedang apa disini?" matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca itu tampak bingung.

"Aku sedang menuju toko buku untuk mencari buku tentang astronomi, lalu tanpa sengaja melihatmu disini" Ishida menjelaskan.

"Ayo kuantar pulang Inoue-san" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih Ishida-kun" ucap Orihime berusaha membuat senyuman. Senyuman pahit yang justru menusuk hati orang yang melihatnya.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri Inoue-san, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri" ucap Ishida dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding belakangnya serta pandangan ke arah langit gelap tanpa bintang maupun bulan.

"Menangis adalah hal yang wajar bagi manusia. Semua orang pasti menangis, justru tidak wajar jika seseorang tidak pernah menangis" Ishida meneruskan ceramahnya.

Tanpa merespon pernyataan Ishida, Orihime menumpahkan semua kesedihan hatinya, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak tahan melihat sahabatnya menangis, lelaki berkacamata itu langsung memeluknya.

Orihime tidak mempersoalkan hal itu. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah Ichigo, meskipun dia telah ditolak. Semakin dia mengingat penolakan Ichigo itu, semakin sakit perasaannya dan semakin terisak dirinya dalam pelukan Ishida.

Sepertinya langit memahami perasaan Orihime itu, hujan mulai rintik-rintik menghujam dua manusia itu.

"Inoue-san hujan mulai turun, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat berteduh"

Orihime yang masih belum bisa menghentikan hujan dari matanya itu tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ishida membawanya ke sebuah kafe putih. Orihime agak kaget setelah masuk, seluruh perabotannya juga berwarna putih. Benar-benar mirip Ishida yang menyukai warna putih, tidak heran dia suka kafe ini. Orihime mulai sedikit tersenyum, sedikit terlupa pada masalahnya barusan.

"Kau mau minum apa Inoue-san?" Tanya Ishida setelah memilih tempat duduk di tepi kaca sehingga bisa melihat ke luar kafe.

"Moccacino." jawab Orihime.

" Tempat ini mirip Ishida-kun ya, semua serba putih, pasti terasa nyaman berada di sini bagi Ishida-kun" Orihime memulai pembicaraan dengan senyum yang dipaksa.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memaksa dirimu, aku paling benci melihat senyummu yang begitu"

"Dulu aku sering kesini saat masih kecil bersama ayah dan ibuku, saat itu aku merasa tempat ini adalah tempat paling nyaman di dunia" lanjut Ishida.

"Warna putih bersifat mencerahkan, jika dicampur dengan warna lain maka warna hitam gelap sekalipun akan menjadi cerah, karena itu Inoue-san kubawa kesini" tambah Ishida yang matanya melihat ke arah hujan yang semakin lebat di luar kafe melalui kaca di sebelahnya.

"Ishida-kun…warna putih dalam kehidupan Kurosaki-kun pasti Kuchiki-san ya…" ucapnya lirih dengan keadaan masih menundukkan kepala dan air mata nya masih terus menetes.

"Maaf aku malah bicara tidak karuan, teri.." Orihime berusaha membendung airmatanya.

"Inoue-san, kita ini sahabat kan?" Tanya Ishida memotong kata-kata Orihime dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau kau masih menganggapku sahabat, jangan ragu untuk menumpahkan semua yang mengganjal hatimu dan jangan ucapkan terima kasih padaku, aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan saat sahabatku terjatuh" lanjut Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Malam itu sepertinya apapun yang dilakukan Ishida untuk menghibur sahabatnya percuma saja. Hujan lebat sepertinya tidak terjadi di Karakura saja, tetapi juga dalam hati Orihime saat ini, pikir Ishida. Hujan pun baru berhenti pukul 11 malam, Ishida mengantarkan Orihime pulang.

"Teri….emm, sampai jumpa besok Ishida-kun" Orihime tidak melanjutkan ucapan terimakasihnya mengingat ucapan Ishida di kafe tadi.

"Haaaahh, syukurlah Inoue-san masih mengingat pesanku di kafe tadi, kau tadi terlihat sangat terpukul dan kupikir ucapanku tak ada yang kau dengarkan. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok" jawab Ishida dengan senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan karena merasa tidak sia-sia dia tadi mengajak Orihime ke kafe putih itu.

Di rumah, Orihime hanya menangis dan menangis saja berusaha menahan perih hatinya yang hancur. Hancur ditusuk ribuan pisau, rasa sakit yang sangat bertubi-tubi. Hingga terasa mustahil baginya untuk menyatukan serta menyembuhkannya kembali.

Dua hari setelah malam penolakan itu akhirnya Orihime masuk sekolah. Matanya sembab terlihat bahwa dia terus menangis. Tatsuki terus menanyainya dan akhirnya tahu kalau penyebabnya adalah Ichigo. Ingin rasanya Tatsuki menghajar Ichigo setelah membuat sahabat karibnya menangis, tapi dirinya sadar cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Tidak ada gunanya menghajar Ichigo, hanya akan menambah sedih Orihime. Yang bisa dilakukan sekarang adalah berusaha mendukungnya dan menariknya dari keterpurukan.

"Luka hati itu diperlukan, karena dengan mengalaminya maka kita akan berhati-hati untuk tidak menyakiti hati orang lain" Chad bersuara dengan keras di belakang Orihime sambil menatap bukunya, seolah berusaha memahami kata-kata tersebut.

"Selama ada sahabat untuk berbagi segalanya menjadi lebih ringan" ucap Tatsuki seraya menggenggam tangan Orihime.

"Terima kasih Sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan" akhirnya senyum ceria muncul di wajah Orihime meskipun belum sepenuhnya, karena butuh waktu untuk melupakan luka karena cinta pertama itu. Dia lalu teringat telah sangat merepotkan seorang pemuda bermata biru dan berambut indigo. Orihime mendatangi Ishida dan berkata

"Ishida-kun, maaf telah merepotkanmu sampai saat ini, teri….. emm.." bibirnya tidak bisa meneruskan ucapan terima kasihnya karena teringat pesan Ishida sewaktu di kafe.

"Aku tidak pernah mera…" Ishida berusaha ceramah lagi.

"Tidak pernah merasa direpotkan karena aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan saat sahabatku terjatuh, Ishida-kun mau bilang begitu kan?" goda Orihime.

"Hmm, kau cepat paham ya, terima kasih kembali, Inoue-san" jawab Ishida sambil tersenyum dan menggosok lembut tangannya di kepala Orihime.

"Kyaa, Ishida-kun! nanti rambutku berantakan" teriak Orihime dengan panik, sedikit rona merah muncul di pipinya. Sejenak terlihat hilang semua kesedihan di hatinya. Tatsuki yang melihat dari bangku di belakang kelas tersenyum penuh arti.

**ENAM BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Tahun ini tidak diadakan pergantian teman sekelas, jadi Ichigo, Ishida dan kawan-kawan masih tetap satu kelas. Pagi itu mereka semua terlihat sangat bersemangat. Orihime memang masih memiliki perasaan suka pada Ichigo, tetapi luka akibat ditolak itu sepertinya sudah lenyap tanpa bekas dari hatinya. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap mencintai Ichigo meskipun tidak terbalas, dia akan bahagia selama Ichigo berbahagia meskipun bukan dengan dirinya.

Pagi itu hanya Ishida yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Pandangannya kosong, tidak ada semangat, dan juga sering melamun seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Ishida?" Tanya seorang perempuan bermata violet yang telah berdiri didepan meja Ishida.

"Eh, ah aku tidak apa-apa Kuchiki-san" jawabnya salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah melihat wajah Rukia begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Wajahmu merah, perlu ke UKS?" lanjut Rukia.

"Aku baik-baik saja, pelajaran akan dimulai, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu Kuchiki-san" jawab Ishida setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Rukia langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya lagi.

Pada jam Istirahat.

"Ishida-kun, ini aku membawa bekal untukmu" suara Orihime terdengar riang gembira. Ishida terlihat pucat, sudah hampir 6 bulan sejak Orihime patah hati dan sejak saat itu pula Ishida selalu dibawakan bekal olehnya.

Rukia yang melihat Ishida dari kejauhan langsung _sweat drop, _dan berpikir mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Ishida menjadi tidak semangat dan terlihat sakit.

"Tabahlah Ishida" ujar Ichigo, Chad dan Rukia bersamaan. Merasa ada yang mengikuti ucapannya masing-masing, ketiganya saling pandang dan tertawa bersamaan.

Pulang sekolah

"Ishida-kun sakit?" Tanya Orihime cemas.

"Eh, ah tidak apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit tidak bersemangat" jawab Ishida cepat berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan dari wajahnya.

"Ishida-kun, aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk mengembalikan keceriaanmu, ayo ikut" ajak Orihime dengan menarik tangan Ishida dihadapan teman-teman kelasnya yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah. Pandangan seluruh siswa spontan terarah pada dua bintang SMA Karakura itu. Siswi idaman seluruh siswa SMA Karakura itu tengah menggandeng tangan siswa terpintar di SMA Karakura, pemandangan yang sangat jarang ditemui.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Orihime dengan penuh semangat setibanya di bukit.

"Di sini aku biasa melihat matahari tenggelam dengan jelas, menenangkan hati dan pikiranku saat kacau terutama setelah kejadian itu.."

"Aku memang tidak sehebat Ishida-kun dalam memahami perasaan seseorang, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, semoga Ishida-kun bisa semangat lagi" kata-kata Orihime ini menyadarkan Ishida dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Ishida-kun?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Ishida lekat-lekat.

"Pemandangan yang indah, terima kasih Inoue-san telah berusaha menghiburku" senyum mengembang di bibir Quincy itu, senyuman hangat yang selalu mensupport dirinya selama beberapa bulan setelah patah hati. Dan entah mengapa kini dirinya selalu berharap melihat senyum itu setiap berangkat ke sekolah.

Melihat senyum itu Orihime langsung _blushing_, pandangannya dialihkan dari mata biru Ishida ke bawah, entah melihat apa.

Orihime PoV,

Mengapa aku merasa aneh melihat senyum Ishida-kun? Bukankah hatiku sudah kutetapkan hanya untuk Kurosaki-kun meskipun tidak terbalas? Entah sejak kapan aku merasa senyum ini sangat kubutuhkan, senyum yang menjadi penyemangatku dalam menjalani hari selama 6 bulan ini.

Aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun dan perasaan itu akan tetap begitu selamanya. Apakah perasaan itu sudah luntur? Sebegitu mudahnya perasaanku luntur pada seseorang? Atau karena Kurosaki-kun mulai terhapus dari hatiku oleh keberadaan Ishida-kun? Tidak, ini pasti hanya perasaan sayang sebagai seorang sahabat pada Ishida-kun. Perasaanku pada Kurosaki-kun tidak akan berubah, aku harus yakin dengan hal itu.

"Rasanya aku telah mendapat semua keberanianku darimu Inoue-san" ucapan itu membubarkan lamunanku.

"Keberanian untuk apa Ishida-kun?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Setelah kau ajak kemari, mendengarkan kata-katamu, serta menerima keberanian darimu, kurasa aku sudah siap untuknya, untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang yang sejak dulu kusukai… "

Apa? Aku tak bisa percaya kata-katanya, apakah telingaku mengalami gangguan? Kuharap begitu. Rasa penasaranku rasanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Siapa dia Ishida-kun?" kataku dengan suara agak bergetar.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada hal yang kuucapkan ini. Mungkinkah aku cemburu? Tidak, tidak mungkin, karena Ishida-kun adalah sahabat terbaikku selain Tatsuki-chan. Tapi mengapa dadaku terasa sesak mendengar ucapannya tadi?

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Argh, Ishida-kun malah menggodaku, tapi memang apa hak ku bertanya pada Ishida-kun seperti ini? Ishida-kun juga mengetahui perasaanku pada Kurosaki-kun dengan sendirinya tanpa kuberitahu langsung, semakin memperjelas bahwa bukan hakku menanyakannya meskipun dia sahabatku.

"Masa aku cemburu pada sahabat sendiri? Kalau memang tidak bisa diceritakan tidak apa-apa kok Ishida-kun" ucapku berusaha menutupi kekalutanku.

"Hahaha, terima kasih sudah mau mengerti aku yang tidak mau menceritakannya Inoue-san"

Senyum itu muncul lagi! Senyum yang selalu membuatku merasa aneh. Dasar Ishida-kun curang, melarangku mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi Ishida-kun sendiri mengucapkannya berkali-kali.

"Ayo kita segera pulang, wajahmu mulai memerah, kau kedinginan" katanya sambil memberikan jaket putihnya padaku, sepertinya dia salah paham dengan wajahku yang memerah melihat senyumnya. Terasa hangat dan aroma wangi khas Ishida-kun tercium di hidungku, seperti sedang dipeluknya. Apa? Mengapa aku membayangkan dipeluk olehnya? Wajahku sekarang pasti makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Syukurlah Ishida-kun tidak melihat wajahku saat ini.

Mungkin perasaanku ini muncul karena aku tidak ingin ditinggal sahabatku ini. Bukankah seharusnya aku malah senang karena dia akan bersama dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Tetapi mengapa aku tetap merasa tidak rela? Mengapa perasaan takut ditinggal oleh sahabat ini begitu besar?

End of Orihime PoV

Malam ini Ishida sudah membuat janji dengan perempuan yang disukainya. Waktu dan tempat persis sama dengan saat Orihime menembak Ichigo, Taman Karakura jam 8 malam.

Jam tangan perak di pergelangan Ishida menunjukkan pukul 19.49. Dia sengaja datang lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan hatinya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa ia sadari Orihime mengikutinya dan bersembunyi sedemikian rupa sehingga Ishida tidak bisa melihatnya ataupun merasakan reiatsunya.

Sesaat kemudian tepat pukul 20.00 seorang perempuan berambut hitam berlari kearah Ishida. Deg, jantung Orihime berdetak dengan keras tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa perempuan itu.

"Ishida! Maaf, sudah lama menunggu ya?" ucap wanita itu sambil berlari.

'Eh,bukankah suara itu…' batin Orihime. Lagi-lagi dirinya tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak kaget melihat mata violet perempuan itu, ternyata wanita yang merebut hati Ishida itu adalah….

"Eh, tidak kok Kuchiki-san" jawab Ishida cepat dengan muka agak memerah karena gugup.

"Jadi ada apa Ishida, sampai kau mengajak bertemu di tempat ini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu Kuchiki-san" Ishida langsung ke pokok bahasan.

Mendengar hal itu, Orihime merasa dadanya sesak, entah mengapa hatinya begitu sakit mendengar pernyataan Ishida itu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan muncul dalam pikirannya. Apakah dia cemburu? Atau takut kehilangan sahabatnya? Atau karena Rukia telah merebut hati lelaki yang menjadi sahabatnya itu setelah merebut hati orang yang dicintainya? Apa dia membenci Rukia? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini terus berputar di dalam kepala Orihime. Dia tidak tahan berada di tempat itu lebih lama. Hatinya tidak kuat lagi, dia langsung berlari dalam keheningan tanpa seorangpun menyadari. Matanya berkaca-kaca seakan memperlihatkan bahwa dia kembali ke masa suram 6 bulan yang lalu. Tatsuki yang barusan keluar dari sebuah minimarket tidak sengaja melihatnya, berusaha memanggilnya tetapi karena tidak dihiraukan, Tatsuki langsung berlari mengikuti Orihime.

Kembali ke Ishida dan Rukia….

"Eh? Ah, a-aku sudah…" Rukia bingung bagaimana harus merespon pengakuan Ishida itu.

"Aku sudah tahu, dihatimu sudah ada Kurosaki" jawab Ishida enteng.

"Ma-maaf Ishida.." Rukia tertunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin menyatakannya padamu walaupun aku sudah tahu sejak 6 bulan lalu kalau dihatimu sudah ada Kurosaki. Lagipula…"

"….." Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Rukia! Kau dicari-cari Karin dan Yuzu untuk mengajari mereka PR nya" suara lelaki berambut Oranye yang tiba-tiba muncul itu menerobos masuk kedalam pembicaraan Ishida dan Rukia.

"Eh, Ishida sedang apa kau…" Ichigo tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, memahami apa yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Lagipula, saat ini sudah ada perempuan lain yang mengisi hatiku Kuchiki-san" ucap Ishida sambil tersenyum. Senyum langka Quincy muda yang jarang ditunjukkan pada orang lain kecuali Orihime. Lalu dia menarik tangan Rukia menuju ke tempat Ichigo.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaga dia baik-baik Kurosaki" Ishida menatap Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu kau perintahkan, itu sudah pasti kulakukan" timpalnya dengan nada serius, kesungguhan terpancar di mata coklatnya.

Rukia yang mendengarkan perjanjian kedua lelaki yang mencintainya hanya bisa _blushing_ dan menundukkan kepala. Malu sekali,untung tidak ada orang lain, pikirnya.

Setelah puas mendengar jawaban Ichigo, Ishida berpamitan pulang. Hatinya lega perasaan yang dipendamnya cukup lama itu akhirnya bisa diluapkannya, meskipun berakhir dengan penolakan sesuai dengan yang telah diperkirakannya.

Di perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Ishida melihat Tatsuki dan Orihime duduk berdua di tepi sungai. Orihime yang meletakkan dahinya pada lutut kakinya yang dilipat terlihat sedikit bergetar, menandakan dia menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang Ishida mendekatinya, langkahnya terhenti mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu.

…..

"Aku tidak tahu Tatsuki-chan, aku tidak paham perasaanku sendiri" ucap Orihime disela tangisnya.

"Aku merasa menjadi orang jahat karena muncul sedikit kebencian dan cemburu pada Kuchiki-san"

"Aku tidak ingin Ishida-kun pergi dariku, bukankah wajar bagi sahabat tidak rela bila sahabatnya pergi?" bertubi-tubi kekalutan hatinya ditumpahkan pada Tatsuki.

"Itulah masalahnya.." jawab Tatsuki begitu mendapat kesempatan bicara.

"Kau tidak mau menerima perasaanmu yang sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu"

"Eh? aku sudah menemukannya dari dulu, orang itu Kurosaki-kun" jawabnya cepat.

"Apa kau yakin? jujurlah pada hatimu sekali ini" ucap Tatsuki menasehati sahabatnya itu.

"Berdasarkan yang kau ceritakan padaku, sudah jelas kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Ishida. Cobalah ingat semua yang ia lakukan selama ini demi dirimu"

Orihime termenung sejenak mengingat-ingat semuanya mulai dari saat di koridor kelas 6 bulan yang lalu, hingga tadi sore saat melihat senyum hangatnya di bukit. Wajahnya memerah mengingat itu semua.

"Tuh, kan, sudah kubilang" Tatsuki berkata penuh kemenangan melihat sahabatnya _blushing_.

"Tapi..bukannya itu hanya untuk pelarian karena dirinya sudah mengetahui perasaan Kuchiki-san sebelum aku menembak Ichigo?" Orihime kembali sedih, dan wajahnya kembali berlinang air mata.

"Dasar Hime bodoh! Kau tidak tahu betapa berat bebannya menghiburmu? Selama 6 bulan dia berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya karena Kuchiki demi melihat senyum ceriamu. Mungkin pada awalnya dia hanya menganggapmu sahabat, tapi saat kuperhatikan sejak hari kau masuk sekolah pertama kali setelah ditolak Ichigo, pandangannya padamu mulai berubah, wajahnya kembali memunculkan sinar keceriaan setiap melihatmu ceria" Tatsuki memarahi sahabatnya itu.

"….." Orihime terdiam.

Tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya melenyapkan bagian kecil perasaanku pada Kuchiki-san yang semakin menghilang karena hadirnya Inoue-san" ucap Ishida sambil _blushing_, mengagetkan kedua gadis itu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu.." ucap Ishida seraya memeluk Orihime.

Orihime masih menangis di dada Ishida, rasanya belum puas dia menumpahkan seluruh kegelisahan hatinya di dada sahabat yang selalu memahami dirinya dan menjadi cinta sejatinya itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, mmm…..aku mencintaimu Inoue-san"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ishida-kun" jawabnya lirih disela tangisannya yang mulai mereda.

"Ehem, ehem aku masih disini lho" ujar Tatsuki agak kesal. Ishida dan Orihime langsung _blushing_ dan melepas pelukan

"Huh, baiklah-baiklah, sepertinya aku hanya jadi pengganggu disini, aku harus pergi sekarang, ibuku menunggu belanjaan ini, aku duluan Hime, Ishida" lanjut Tatsuki yang berjalan meninggalkan Ishida dan Orihime.

"Mm.. Ishida-kun…." Orihime berusaha mengatakan sesuatu untuk memulai pembicaraan dalam keheningan itu.

Tanpa menjawab kata-kata Orihime, tangan kanan Ishida tiba-tiba menyentuh dagu Orihime dengan lembut, perlahan menaikkannya, lalu kemudian bibir mereka berdua bersatu untuk beberapa detik.

"Mau kuantar pulang Inoue-san?" tawar Ishida sambil menjulurkan lengannya menunggu sambutan Orihime.

"Dengan senang hati Ishida-kun.." jawab Orihime menyambut tangan Ishida dengan raut wajah bahagia menemukan cinta sejatinya yang dicari-carinya selama ini.

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga nih Fic pertama, jangan lupa review ya bos!


End file.
